


An odd beginning

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Episode Related: Switchman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Switchman, when Jim comes to Blair's office. Jim gets irritated and slams Blair against the wall. Then he decides to teach Blair a little lesson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An odd beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Karen, my beta-reader

## An odd beginning

by Natasha

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Lot/8376/>

* * *

An odd beginning  
by Natasha 

Ellison roughly slammed Blair against the wall. "I don't buy that shit, Sandburg!" he warned the grad student, blue eyes glaring into blue eyes. 

He showed more anger than he really felt. He had to admit the kid looked damned good, despite his long curly hair, or perhaps because of those riotous curls around his face. Ellison felt his cock harden. It had been a long time since he had met such a gorgeous man, and Sandburg, with his big blue eyes and his sensual lips, was exactly the kind of man he liked. Slowly an idea began to form into Ellison's mind. A little lesson to teach this academic brat; a little payback for the word 'caveman'. But first he had to be sure that the faint pheromones he had smelled when he had first met Blair at the hospital were what he thought. 

Ellison loved women but he loved men, too, and if he hadn't noticed that Blair was his type of man at the hospital, it was only because he had been worried about his health. But when Blair had entered the examination room, Ellison had noticed a slight increase in the younger man's pheromones and he hadn't missed his gaze on his bare torso and his muscled pectorals. At first he hadn't cared about that, but now that he was seeing the young man again, he was as aroused as a teenager. 

He released Blair and stepped back. Ellison searched in his trousers' pocket and found the little packet of drugs he had taken from a young boy earlier in the day. He had given the boy a little correction, and had forgotten to destroy the drug. Ellison had decided it was sometimes better to scare a kid he found with drugs rather than arrest him. His method seemed to have good results. 

"I'm sure if I look in your office I'll find drugs," he said to Blair who was now leaning against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. "Perhaps I should call narcotics." 

"Dream on, man, I may look like a hippy but I don't touch drugs," Blair replied, confident. A hippy mother who had probably smoked pot in her crazy years had raised him but he was smart enough to know what drugs did to your body and brain. 

And Ellison knew the kid was telling the truth. He could hear his regular heartbeat and he didn't smell fear. And he looked healthy. He smiled more and opened a drawer. Then he took the packet of drug and let it drop into it. "What do we have here?" 

"Hey man! You just put that in there!" Blair protested vigorously. 

Ellison took the drug between his fingers and said, "It will be my words against yours, Hairboy." 

Blair opened his mouth to protest, then sighed and said with scorn in his voice, "Okay, man, you proved you're the boss. Happy? Look, I didn't come to the hospital to harm you. You're a Sentinel and I'm an anthropogist who studies Sentinels. You need help and I can help you with your senses." 

Blair decided he didn't like this man much. He didn't like cops in general \- Naomi's influence - but this one was particularly rough. He was probably the kind of men who thought that a gun made him more virile. 

'He doesn't need a gun to look virile,' Blair thought with amusement. The guy was gorgeous and Blair, in other circumstances, would have chased him mercilessly. 

"My senses are pretty fine, right now, except one," Jim replied, as arousal grew in his groin. 

He approached Blair until his body brushed against the other, and let the younger man felt the bulge in his pants, whispering in his ear, "I like young men with blue eyes." 

Blair was stunned. He had never thought the big cop could be attracted to men. He knew, having read his medical file, that he had been married and was now divorced. Blair mentally shrugged. Everybody at the U knew he was a lady's man and everybody would be surprised to learn that he chased pants, too. Especially when the pants' owner was tall and well muscled. 

In fact, Blair wasn't that experienced with men because he was rather fussy. But when he had first seen Ellison at the hospital, his cock had literally jumped in his jeans. And now the man was telling him he wanted him. Sometimes life was good. 

"You're dreaming, man!" he protested, not wanting Ellison to think he was easy. 

But his protestations weren't that vigorous. At the idea of what could happen, his cock began to harden, and Ellison smelled his pheromones. "Seems you like my idea, Hairboy," he said. 

"You drop the drug first," Blair said. 

"No. You show me first what a good kid you are," Ellison replied. "It's non-negotiable. Look, Hairboy, I just want to fuck you. And I like to be the one in control." 

Blair sighed. "Tell me what you want," he capitulated, wriggling in his now too tight jeans. 

"Pull your jeans and underwear down to your knees, and lay over my lap. I'm going to give you a little spanking first; you deserve it for being so insolent," Ellison smiled. 

Blair smiled, too, but he didn't know how much his face was showing his feelings right now. He was an advertisement for lust with his moist lips parted and his eyes filled with need. Ellison thought he was going to come in his pants before the kid moved. 

"Go for it, Hairboy, or I could arrest you for possession of drugs," he said as urge invaded his whole body. 

Blair smiled wider and began to unfasten his fly very slowly. They were playing a game; Blair knew it. He could have said no; he knew the cop wouldn't have insisted. He didn't like to be treated like a freak, and he wanted his revenge. And Blair's arousal was too evident for him to deny his own desire. 

He eventually pulled down his jeans and boxers as Ellison sat down on a chair, hungrily looking at him. He let the cop ogle him. Then he slowly walked toward him and knelt, lowering himself onto the cop's lap, shivering from anticipation. 

Ellison patted the round firm ass offered up to his desire. He massaged it for a few seconds before raising his hand and spanking him roughly. Blair jumped at each blow, wriggling to avoid the slaps on his tender cheeks, but the cop kept him firmly on his lap. Blair's cock was now painfully hard. Each slap went straight to his groin. After a dozen blows, Ellison patted the now pink cheeks again, before his fingers slid into Blair's cleft, rubbing the heated sac. "Like that, Hairboy?" he asked in a husky voice. 

Blair growled as the fingers teased his cock. He was going to come right now if the cop didn't do something. 

"Get up and bend over your desk, Hairboy," Ellison ordered. 

Blair obeyed quickly, and Ellison took his handcuffs, and secured the young man's wrists to a shelf at the other side of the desk. Blair was totally trapped now. 

"Hey!" he protested, but more as a formality than because he was really worried. In fact the heat in his lower stomach was almost unbearable. The fuck promised to be good. 

"Spread your legs," the cop ordered. 

Blair's breath came now in short grasps as he felt Ellison grabbing his cock and pumping lightly on it. He couldn't help but moan aloud. 

"Glad I always have lube on me," Ellison muttered for himself. He took the little tube out of his pocket. It wasn't the first time he used it impromptu. He had never forced another man to let him fuck him, but he had recognized that heightened senses helped him to smell pheromones. 

He coated his fingers and slid one digit in Blair's waiting ass, eliciting a new moan from the young man. "You're really a slut, you know?" he said conversationally. 

"And you like it," Blair replied as a second digit entered him, stretching him gently. 

"You're a little too cheeky, kid," Ellison warned him. "You're going to learn how to respect your elders." 

Blair expected some more spanking, but Ellison continued to stretch him until Blair was panting with need. Then he withdrew his fingers, but didn't open his fly. 

"When I bought this earlier this afternoon, I didn't expect to use it so soon," Ellison said taking something in his jacket's inner pocket and showing it to the grad student. 

Blair gasped when he saw the huge dildo. "You always walk around with that kind of toy?" he asked. 

"As I told you, I bought it this afternoon. Perhaps 'cause I knew I was going to visit you, kid," Ellison replied while coating the dildo with lube. "Relax, kid, or I'm going to hurt you." 

Despite his strong arousal, Blair was a little afraid now. The dildo was indeed huge. He clenched his asscheeks, not really sure he wanted that enormous thing up his ass. He had never experienced such toys before. 

Ellison felt his hesitation and bent on the younger man, kissing his ear. "Don't worry, kid, if it hurts too much, I won't use it. Trust me." 

And Blair indeed trusted him. He relaxed his muscles, and let Ellison enter him with the dildo. The cop slowly inserted it in Blair's ass, making the younger man shiver, but this time it was with need, not with fear. "You're tight like a virgin," Ellison noticed. 

"I was a virgin until a few months ago, at least with men," Blair explained in a husky voice. 

Ellison didn't say anything, contenting himself with pushing more of the dildo into the smaller man's tight channel, but he smiled. He had guessed that fact and he promised to himself to make it good for the kid. 

Blair's moans were louder now as Ellison stroked his hard shaft again. 

"Now you're going to wait for me," he said, pulling back. 

"What?" Blair asked trying to move. The handcuffs and the dildo stopped him. "Where are you going, man?" 

"To destroy that drug, lover," Ellison replied with a little smile. "You don't want someone find it, do you?" 

"What if someone comes in?" Blair asked, afraid. 

"I'm sure it arouses you to be bare bottomed, a dildo up your ass and unable to move," Ellison replied, opening the door. Of course, he had listened before he'd opend the door to make sure that nobody was in the hall, but the kid seemed to have forgotten about that and his eyes were wide open with fear. "You know, kid, from here, you looked totally fuckable!" And Ellison left the room, leaving Blair alone. He could hear his rapid heartbeat and breathing, but he could smell his arousal too. Fear and arousal the perfect cocktail for good sex, he thought. Ellison quickly walked to the restroom, and destroyed the little packet. He didn't touch the drugs. He was too intelligent for that. 

He was continually monitoring the hallway. He wanted to arouse the kid, to scare him a little, not to embarrass him in front of his students or peers. But he wanted the kid to think he could. 

When he entered the room, he didn't say one word. He knew the kid couldn't see him. His head was turned to the right, and the handcuffs prevented him from moving it. So Ellison came to his left, and quickly stroked the nice still pink cheeks offered to his desire. 

"Ellison?" Blair asked, a tremor in his voice. "Please tell me it's you!" 

He was really afraid, and Jim bent over to kiss him in the neck. "It's me, kid, don't worry. I wouldn't let anybody else touch you." 

He nibbled the soft skin under Blair's ear, gently biting the earlobe, as his hand found his way between the kid's legs. Blair moaned, his arousal back, and bucked against Jim's crotch. "Do you want it, lover?" 

Blair's only reply was a moan of agony as Ellison grabbed the dildo and began to remove it a little. Then he removed it totally, his own arousal becoming unbearable when he saw Blair's ass clenching and unclenching. He quickly unfastened his fly, pulling down his pants and boxers, and positioned himself behind Blair. He coated his cock with more lube. His hard shaft was already leaking and he could have used it as lube, but Ellison was hung like a horse and he didn't want to hurt Blair. 

He pushed slowly into Blair's puckered opening, whispering gently, "If I hurt you, kid, tell me. I want you to enjoy, not to suffer." 

"This is good pain, man," Blair panted, pushing back to take more of the hard dick in him. He was in heaven. Wonderful sensations invaded the small in his back and he closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure Ellison was giving him. He could feel each inch of the cop's cock filling his tight channel, sending tremors of pleasure throughout his whole back. The first time the older man's shaft hit his prostate, he couldn't help but cry out, and the cop gagged him with his hand for a few seconds. 

"Quiet down, lover, or the whole campus is going to show up!" he panted. 

"Do it again," Blair begged, eager to experience again the wonderful sensation. 

At first Ellison thrust slowly, wanting Blair to become accustomed to him, but soon he accelerated his stroke, as Blair responded to him with eagerness. Ellison's fist wrapped around Blair's cock, stroking him in rhythm, until they both came with the same muffled cry of pleasure. Panting, Ellison withdrew, as Blair stayed on his deck without moving, totally limp. "Liked it, kid?" he asked. 

"Mmmmhhh," was the only response he had as Blair was struggling to catch his breath. The climax had hit him full force, and he felt as weak as a kitten. Ellison unfastened the handcuffs, and helped Blair to stand up, before taking a tissue in the box on the shelf and cleaning both of them. 

Blair pulled up his boxers and jeans, before looking at Jim. The taller man was putting his clothing black in order, then opened the door and said, "Glad to have met you, Sandburg. It was a pleasure," before leaving. 

Blair breathed deeply, hesitated a few seconds, then followed him. If Ellison thought he was done with him, he was wrong. Blair was stubborn, and he wouldn't let go so a nice specimen of Sentinel. 'And so imaginative a lover,' a little voice in his head added. 

He rushed across the lawn when he saw Jim standing in the middle of the street, looking at something on the other side and obviously unaware of the garbage truck that was coming right at him. Blair accelerated his pace, tackling Jim and pinning him to the ground, as the truck slammed on the brakes. Blair felt the the rush of air around him and held his breath. When the truck passed them, he sighed in relief and helped Ellison to to his feet. 

"You okay, man?" he asked, full of concern, his heart beating with adrenalin. 

Ellison nodded, unable to speak. Blair shouted to the truck's driver that they were fine and led the cop back to his office. 

"You need my help, Jim," Blair said kindly, putting his hand on the older man's shoulder. "You could have been killed because you're unable to control your senses." 

Ellison nodded and bowed his head, embarrassed. "I feel really bad, Chief, I treated you like a..." 

"The word you used is 'slut'," Blair said softly. 

"I'm sorry," Ellison mumbled. He put his hands on Blair's shoulders and said louder, "Thank you, Chief. Without you, I'd be dead, now." 

"You're welcome, Jim," Blair answered with a friendly smile. 

Staring into Blair's eyes, Ellison lowered his head, and gently brushed his lips against the younger man's. Blair parted his lips, allowing entrance to the older man's tongue as Ellison hugged him tightly. Their kiss was tender and gentle and when they finally broke it, the older man kept the anthropologist in his arms. 

"I'm sorry for the handcuffs," Ellison said, massaging Blair's marked wrists. 

Blair saw that he was embarrassed and could feel his guilt. Ellison had treated him like an easy lay and the younger man had saved his life. 

"Don't be, Jim," Blair joked, wanting the cop to feel comfortable. "It was unexpected, but not... bad." 

They smiled at each other and Ellison asked tentatively, "Sandburg, what are you doing this evening?" 

Blair took his time giving his response, knowing that the offer was not for one evening only, "Nothing special," he whispered in a husky voice, burying his face in the older man's neck. 

"Are you okay for dinner at my place?" 

Blair licked his lips and asked, "Does it include a bed and making love under warm covers?" 

"Only if you want, kid," Ellison answered. 

Blair smiled and gave him another kiss. 

THE END 


End file.
